


to make you smile again

by courferretrash



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, E-mail, Epistolary, F/F, M/M, Multi, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courferretrash/pseuds/courferretrash
Summary: "Jehan: And R is a little fragile right nowEponine: Okay. So we need to protect him - just while he’s vulnerable. All agree?Bahorel: Huzzah!Bossuet: Aye"Summers aren't easy for Grantaire and this one is no different; it's the third anniversary of his mother's death, his friends are being their usual overbearing selves and Les Amis' old leader has returned after a year abroad. Good thing he has his friends to help him through such a tough time.





	1. an oath is sworn

* * *

**June 22nd **  
** 02:36  **  
** An Email from Grantaire to Eponine  **

Eponine. Honey. Darling. Sweetie.  
Do you you know how much I love you? So much is the answer. Please don't think I'm being affectionate because of the two beers I drank earlier - because I am not drunk just a little buzzed and a little bit in love.

Actually I'm not in love. I’m in like. I just feel reckless and free. I feel. I feel like - do you remember my mum’s memorial service? When we released a whole bunch of balloons and we watched them fly into the sky? They were so shiny (the balloons) so shiny and white; gleaming in the summer sun. Do you remember that day Eponine? Do you remember feeling my mother's soul float off with the balloons? We all felt it; even Feuilly admitted that we witnessed a miracle. As the rest of Les Amis held me together; my mum broke free of her corporeal form and soared.

I’m asking you this because right now I feel like one of those balloons. A beautiful man with a beautiful voice came and snipped everything that has kept me tethered to reality and now I'm floating and it's glorious.

Is that how Marius makes you feel? Like you're flying? Does your soul leap at the sight of his face? Because if it does, I'm so sorry for teasing you about him. I'll even apologise for calling him Marcus on Monday, if Marius is your Enjolras then I understand why you were so eager that I impressed him. I'm sorry now. Although, Marius??? Come on dude.  
I love you Eponine. So much. Actually I might come over now and hug you. Maybe have a cute girly sleep over with you. Is that allowed? Can I come?? Maybe I will.

Love ya bby gurl  
P.S. I didn't have 2 beers, I'm on my fifth atm, thank god for functional drunks and spell check eh?  
Love R

* * *

** June 22nd  **  
** 03:00  **  
** An Email from Grantaire to Joly.  **

Jollllly!!! Hahaha do you get my joke?? You’re really happy so I called you Jollllly (with 5 ls, imma trademark that) How are you?? How are Boss Man and Music girl??? I was just writing this quick and sober email to ask if love was real? Like, has medicine and science proved its existence yet? Sorry for disturbing you, you're the only clever person I know. I’m off to Ep’s place now!

Love R

* * *

**June 22nd**  
** 09:45  **  
** The Grantaire Protection Squad Group Chat  **

Eponine: Guys! I left R asleep on my sofa. He came in at 3am. Mumbled some stuff about emails and passed out.

Eponine: he’s got a thing for captain cold. HIM! OUT OF EVERYONE IN THE WORLD!!!

Eponine: It’s the third anniversary of his mum next week. And I'm worried

Eponine: What should we do???

Joly: oh I think he did send you an email. He sent me one

Joly: it was sweet

Bossuet: he didn't send me anything

Jehan: or me

Bahorel: me too

Bahorel: also a thing with Enjolras would be terrible right now, he’ll break R’s heart

Jehan: what did you respond with Joly?

Joly: nothing yet, i’m at the hospital

Eponine: I did get an email!!!!

Eponine: gosh guys he’s so sweet

Bossuet: he is. He must be going through a hard time

Bahorel: yh, we should keep an eye on him

Jehan: Yesss!!! Make sure he’s not alone for these next few weeks. And stop him from fixating on Enjolras

Bossuet: what’s wrong with his crush on Enj???

Joly: he’ll crush him. Enj doesn’t do relationships

Jehan: And R is a little fragile right now

Eponine: okay. So we need to protect him - just while he’s vulnerable. All agree?

Bahorel: Huzzah

Bossuet: aye

* * *

** June 22nd **  
** 10:24  **  
** An Email from Eponine to Grantaire  **

R

I couldn't stop laughing at your email at work today. When you drunkenly mumbled 'I asked if I could stay in the email' last night, I thought you were just being your random drunk self but I can see that you actually did send it. Thank you, it was beautiful. Why do you bother with paint and sculpture if you can make such lovely art with your drunken words?

I do remember your mum's service. I thought you did well to organise it R, it was beautiful and hopeful. Like Charlotte. I don't remember us holding you together though. I remember you being a pillar of strength for all of us. Perspective is an interesting thing.

R, you know I hate how sentimental you get with a new crush, this will pass, it always passes. Remember Richard the Dick? Please allow me to repeat what I said last night; Enjolras isn't the kind of guy you should be crushing on right now. You're too delicate for such an arsehole. Trust me. I know him.

Also, next time you want to drunk email send one to Jehan or even Cossette. They'll appreciate how dramatic you get but always forward me the message.

Love ya  
E

* * *

**June 22nd**  
** 11:30  **  
** An Email from Joly to Grantaire  **

R

I shouldn't be sending emails at the hospital so I’ll make this brief. How drunk did you get last night? And isn't it a bit soon to be thinking about love - regarding Enjolras, who, might I remind you - you have never spoken to. The two of you just glared at each other from across the meeting room. It was romantic and a bit scary (which I understand is Jehan’s thing - not yours). As for the existence of love thing - I love Bossuet and Musichetta with all of my heart, does this answer your question??

Love Jollllly (I like that, I might use it all the time)

* * *

**June 22nd**  
** 12:15  **  
** An Email from Enjolras to Combeferre  **

Dear Combeferre,

May I ask for the full list of names of the current members of Les Amis de l‘ABC? There were a lot of new faces last night and quite a few people from last year have left too. Could you send the minutes of a few key meetings from whilst I was away too? I couldn’t help but notice that there has been a huge shift in our priorities since the last meeting I attended.

Thank you  
Enjolras

* * *

**June 22nd**  
** 13:22 **  
** An Email from Courfeyrac to Enjolras **

Enjolras

Has your year away made you forget everything? You can't get anything past me. I'm the friend whisperer. Asking Ferre (MY BOYFRIEND OF COURSE HE WAS GOING TO TELL ME!!!) for details about Les Amis when he's the treasurer and I your glorious secretary??? I know what this is! You don't care about all the new names!! You care about one.  
The name of one passionate guy with dreeeaaaamy eyes. Beautiful green eyes which pierce you. Body and soul.  
Well his name is Grantaire and he's an artist and sensitive - just the way you like them ;). I bet he doesn't try and keep crushes secret from his friends. Actually I KNOW he doesn’t, since we’ve gotten to be good friends these past few months.  
His phone number is 079854367552. Give him a call. He's also a Libra. Jehan asked the stars and it looks like you guys are hella compatible.

Don't try this sneaky shit again  
Courf xx

* * *

**June 22nd**  
** 16:45  **  
** Text Messages between Grantaire and Bahorel  **

Grantaire: Hey dude, I'm still hungover from last night, is it alright if I miss boxing tonight? Cheers.

Bahorel: Cool, I wasn’t going today anyway. Is it alright if me and Feuilly come round? I forgot to pay the heating bill and it’s cold as fuck

Bahorel: Also, do you know any appropriate 5th anniversary gifts? I think Hannah’s got me Donald Glover tickets and I need something that tops that.

Grantaire: Sure

Grantaire: Idk man. Socks?? Is that appropriate for anniversaries? Or is it more of a christmas thing?

-

Bahorel: We’re outside. And I’m never asking you for advice again.

* * *

**June 22nd**  
** 17:00  **  
** An Email from Enjolras to Courfeyrac  **

Dear Courf

I have no idea what you're talking about. Whilst I’m sure Grantaire is capable of being a charming young man, he displayed none of that charm to me yesterday. In fact he barely spoke to me at all, he just stared at me from across the room. Who does that? And who misinterprets their friend’s obvious discomfort at being stared at as attraction?

Enjolras  
P.S. Don’t forget to return my politics notes to me tomorrow, I need to start studying for next semester- summer isn't that long!

* * *

**June 22nd**  
** 17:22  **  
** Text messages between Courfeyrac and Combeferre  **

Courfeyrac: Enj totally has a thing for R, did you get the email I forwarded you? I’ll bet a tenner that they’ll bang before the summer is over.

Combeferre: £20 says they don’t, he’s not Enjolras’ type.

Courfeyrac: We’ll see

* * *

**June 22nd**  
** 20:13  **  
** Email to All of Les Amis  **

Guys,

Marius and I are hosting a party tomorrow night. Yes a party!!! And yes plus ones are allowed. It’s to celebrate Enjolras’ return, the end of second year, AND I bought a pair of booty shorts and I think a house party is the best places to showcase them!!!  
Please bring stuff - drinks, snacks idk.  
ALSO, NONE OF YOU ARE ALLOWED TO WEAR GLITTERY/RED BOOTY SHORTS!!! It’s my place so I have the right to look unique and better than everyone.

See you guys there xoxo  
Courf

* * *

**June 22nd**  
** 20:40  **  
** Text Messages between Courfeyrac and Combeferre  **

Combeferre: Did Marius know about this party before the mass email?

Courfeyrac: sort of

Combeferre: What does that mean?

Courfeyrac: I mentioned it to him before but he was on the phone and I'm not sure he heard me

Courfeyrac: anyways, he RSVPed and he sounded excited when we discussed it over dinner

Combeferre: Marius always sounds excited. Also you're impossible.

Courfeyrac: You love me for it ;)

Combeferre: Yes I do but I also think you need a little talking to.

Combeferre: In fact you should come over tonight. I’ll teach you a lesson...

Courfeyrac: Yes Sir!!

* * *

**June 22nd**  
** 23:00  **  
** The Triumvirate Group Chat  **

Enjolras: Ummm guys… maybe you should keep it down?

Enjolras: Combeferre! I expected this level of noise from _him_ but not you! Have some decorum.

* * *

**June 23rd**  
** 00:32  **  
** The Triumvirate Group Chat  **

Enjolras: Still?

Enjolras: GUYS KEEP TROTSKY OUT OF YOUR SEX LIVES.

Enjolras: MY EARS!!!


	2. booty shorts are worn

* * *

**June 23rd**   
**05:32**   
**Text message from Jehan to all of Les Amis sans Courfeyrac.**

Guys! Monty is a babe!!! He managed to get 13 red hot pants for us all!!! For Courfeyrac’s party! Isn't that clever of him? We can all turn up and look the same as him, it’ll be so funny. xxxxx

* * *

**June 23rd**   
**07:30**   
**Text messages between Enjolras and Marius**

Marius: Are you planning on joining in with the red booty shorts idea?

Marius: Because if you say it’s a bad idea i’ll stop and not do it

Marius: I don’t want to anger anyone

Enjolras: Relax Marius, I’m going to wear the shorts, Courfeyrac will be a little annoyed but he’ll see the funny side of it all. 

Enjolras: Eventually. 

Enjolras: Sometime.

* * *

**June 23rd**  
 **08:45**   
**Text Messages between Cosette and Grantaire.**

Cosette: So… do you recommend any good shows?

Cosette: To, like watch?

Grantaire: Eponine is going to Courf’s’ party, she’ll also wear the booty shorts. 

Grantaire: And ‘do you recommend any shows??’ WTF is that? 

Cosette: I was building up to the big ask

Cosette: Also Enjolras is going 

Grantaire: Idc about Enjolras, we’ve never even spoken 

Cosette: You don’t care? That’s not what everyone is saying… 

Grantaire: Shush, or I’m telling Eponine about your crush.

* * *

**June 23rd**  
 **09:15**   
**An Email From Feuilly to Courfeyrac**

Dear Courf,

Thank you very much for the invite to your house party! I’m incredibly excited for tonight. May I bring Greg? It’s just that Fridays are our date nights so I can't just bugger off to a house party and leave him alone in the flat. I do that too much already.

Also, I have some information for you; Bahorel let it slip that the guys are all wearing red booty shorts in order to spite you. For some reason unknown to me Jehan’s boyfriend was able to get so many in like 2 mins notice. Does Montparnasse work in a clothes factory? It’ll explain his attire and his access to so many skull printed clothes. Whenever I ask Jehan he just quips that everything that Montparnasse brings is stolen. Do you think he might be telling the truth? 

Sorry about our mates   
Feuilly   
P.S. You didn't hear anything from me!! 

* * *

**June 23rd**  
 **12:45**   
**The Grantaire Protection Squad Group Chat**

Bahorel: Guys, did you get Jehan’s text? 

Bossuet: Yes

Joly: Yes 

Jehan: Nope, I think there’s something wrong with my phone. 

Eponine: Yes

Eponine: Are we doing it? 

Jehan: Of course we are, Montparnasse went through so much trouble!

Bahorel: That is true. And I’m always down to shake my thang in hot pants.

Bahorel: But we also need to be doubly vigilant with R tonight if operation: booty shorts is a go go.. 

Joly: What do you mean? 

Bahorel: ENJOLRAS IN BOOTY SHORTS! Do you think R will survive? 

Bossuet: Do you really think Enjolras will play along, i mean i’m sure you guys call him captain cold for a reason.

Musichetta: Guys he definitely will - y’all know that Captain Cold loooves showing off his legs.

Eponine: Oh Chetta! Nice of you to join us.

Bossuet: To talk about Enjolras’ legs.

Jehan: Which are absolutely gorgeous!!!

Eponine: Actually, let’s not let Chetta distract us from the message!! Tonight we’re ALL on R duty. We don't let him get drunk or talk to Enj for a long period of time and we make sure he’s comfortable and has fun. Okay?

Bahorel: Huzzah

Bossuet: Aye

* * *

**June 23rd**  
 **16:00**   
**An Email from Cosette to Jean Valjean**

Dearest Papa,

I can’t send a long email today, I need to get ready for my friend Courfeyrac’s party but I just wanted to say that I adored your handwritten letters! You and Javert must be having a lovely time together in Naples, please send more pictures.

To answer your question - no. I haven’t asked Eponine out. She’s way out of my league Papa! And won’t it come off as creepy if I do ask her out? We’ve known each other as babies, we’ve slept in the same bed, if a dear friend asked you on a date, a friend you’ve treated as a confidant and trusted so much, if they asked you out wouldn’t you feel betrayed? I don’t want to cheapen what we have.

[Papa, whilst I am discussing affairs of the heart, may I ask you for advice? A friend of mine came out as asexual to me yesterday, i'm not sure how to support him, what should I do? Do I bring it up in our conversations or do I pretend to forget? Like wait for him to bring it up?]

To answer your other question; I do love the ABC, it’s not as pretentious as I thought- everyone is so so lovely, they’re so wholesome! They host bake sales and help out at animal shelters, none of the militant protest thing they did in my first year - although Enjolras, the leader, returned from his year abroad and well… I think he was driving the militancy Papa. I’m ever so nervous to find out if we’ll go back to the marches. I think I might have to leave if we do. I don't think it’ll be wise for me to get into trouble right now. 

Say hi to Javert for me!  
Your little lark xx   
Cosette 

* * *

**June 23rd**  
 **18:15**   
**A text conversation between Enjolras and Combeferre**

Combeferre: I’m sorry about last night, the Trotsky thing wasn’t real, we did it to mess with you.

Enjolras: Really? It sounded awfully realistic to me

Combeferre: Yes it was all Courfeyrac, also I didn’t mean to be so loud, I was just used to having the flat to myself, that’s all. A year is a long time.

Enjolras: Yes, a very long time

Enjolras: I know i hinted it in my email but hasn’t Les Amis changed a lot since I’ve been away?

Combeferre:Yes it has, we had a couple of new members and they helped us see the error in the way we’ve been running things

Enjolras: How is that.

Combeferre: Well, there are other ways of changing the world Enjolras, ways which don’t include going to prison

Combeferre: Smaller changes

Combeferre: I mean, Enjolras, don’t you see the nobility of feeding a homeless man?

Enjolras: Nope, that’s the job of the State, if we had an adequate welfare system we wouldn’t have to

Combeferre: But we don’t. So what do we do for the homeless in the meantime?

Enjolras: We don’t have a good welfare system because people aren’t fighting the system, we need to look at the bigger picture here, why help one homeless man when you can feed an entire nation?

Combeferre: I see your points I really do but Enjolras, all of Les Amis have decided on smaller community projects in the meantime. 

Enjolras: Oh really? How long was it until you and Courf, your cute twosome - undid all of my hard work????

Combeferre: I’m not going to argue with you over text - I’m coming into your room.

* * *

**June 23rd**  
 **19:00**   
**Text messages between Jehan and Grantaire**

Jehan: Are you and Eponine ready

Grantaire: No give us 10 mins, these shorts are really tight

Jehan: Yes they are aren’t they

Jehan: I can’t wait until Courf opens his door and sees us all matching in our little booty shorts

Grantaire: OK, we’re ready, do we come to yours or…

Jehan: Monty and I are outside

* * *

**June 23rd**  
 **19:30**   
**The Les Amis Group Chat**

Jehan: Guys, why is Courf not wearing booty shorts?

Cosette: And why is he wearing a catsuit?

Feuilly: Which one of you told?

Grantaire: It’s either Marius or Combeferre it’s always them.

Courfeyrac: It was neither of them. I can SMELL IT WHEN YOU GUYS BETRAY ME

* * *

**June 23rd**  
 **22:45**   
**The Grantaire Protection Squad Group Chat**

Bahorel: Umm, why is R alone with Enjolras??

Jehan: Oh, they’ve been sitting together - alone for the past half hour - aren’t they sweet?

Joly: Yes! Look! He’s brushing some fluff out of his hair.

Bossuet: No I think that was was Enj gesticulating really passionately.

Musichetta: Oh well, whatever happens now, it’s too late to stop them, let this run it’s course. 

Musichetta: R hasn't had a drink all night so I'm sure nothing drastic will happen. They look civil.

Eponine: I’m really starting to question your dedication to the cause Jehan. Are you humming love songs in their direction?? 

Jehan: a relationship that starts with song, lasts long. 

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **01:55**   
**Text Messages between Feuilly and Courfeyrac**

Courfeyrac: thanks for the tip off

Feuilly: anytime. 

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **02:15**   
**An Email from Enjolras to Grantaire**

Dear Grantaire,

May I start this email by saying how much I enjoyed our rigorous debate. I wasn’t really looking forwards to today, but talking to you at the party was very enjoyable. I have enclosed a series of links in this email with all of my sources, please read them carefully and feel free to ask any questions or point out any inaccuracies that you find. Please don't feel too shy to ask any questions.

Also, may I ask what attracted you to Les Amis in the first place? 

It was nice meeting you,   
Enjolras. 

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **02:17**   
**Text Messages between Eponine and Grantaire.**

Grantaire: Ep!! Is Enjolras his first name or his surname?? 

Eponine: I don’t know. I once asked Combeferre and he shrugged. 

Eponine: Also, is it possible to think you have a crush on one person but really had a crush on another person the whole time?

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **03:20**   
**An Email from Grantaire to Enjolras**

Dear Enjolras, 

Thank you for the email and all the links to all of those essays! There are a lot of them. It’ll take me awhile to get through them but it’s the summer holidays! The perfect time for social justice. 

What attracted me to Les Amis? Well I heard of you guys during my first year but the club had a sort of murder death cult representation so I stayed away, I was also going through a bit of a tough time so I didn't really do uni societies then but Eponine and Musichetta were members and they hounded me into joining. I gave in around this time last year when Bossuet and Joly joined. I’m glad I did. I like contributing to the local community; it keeps me grounded. 

I heard you were a founding member, what made you start it up? 

Thank you again for the reading material.   
Grantaire 

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **04:33**   
**Text Messages between Eponine and Grantaire**

Grantaire: Eponine. 

Grantaire: Ep, I think I sent Enjolras an oversharey email, I forwarded it to you. Look at it for me. Please. 

-

Grantaire: Eponine!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt chapter three will be up as quickly as this one was updated.  
> Again, feedback is muchly appreciated.


	3. a monster couple is born

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **10:25**   
**An Email from Courfeyrac to the rest of Les Amis**

Morning Traitors,

First of all, thank you for coming to our party it was great fun despite the fact that a couple of you left early (Enjolras). As always you guys left a behind a bunch of your stuff at the flat;

-Sunglasses  
\- Bossuet your shirt and shoes are here, how did you get on the bus this morning? And should I keep the shoes in lieu of a payment for my armchair that you killed??   
\- A tie (pls don’t claim it, it’s kind of sexy)   
\- Jehan, stop accidentally ‘forgetting’ massive poetry anthologies at our place, no one carries that many books and then just forgets about them. I refuse to be your second library.   
\- Also, Jehan, someone taped a massive bag of weed to the back of the table?? Is that your boyfriends? 

Secondly, a reminder of our Sunday meeting! We’ll be choosing our summer charity so it’ll be nice if we had full attendance, Enjolras and Combeferre would like to have a debate/vote on the long term future of Les Amis, I think Enjolras will send an email discussing the details before noon so please familiarise yourself with the motion and I hope we can make an informed decision on the future of Les Amis de l’ABC.

The Summer Project Shortlist:

  * Get. Set. Go! - Free summer sports program for disadvantaged youths.
  * The local animal shelter.
  * The Age UK walking group.
  * That Gardening Project.



Remember, we can only do one as a group but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a side project if your submission didn’t make the shortlist. As always all the charities listed on this shortlist will get a portion of the money raised in last month's fundraiser.

Stay Fabulous    
Courfeyrac x

* * *

  **June 24th**  
 **10:50**   
**The JMB Group Chat**.

Musichetta: Okay, the real reason I dated you guys is for the bloc voting opportunity

Musichetta: We’re voting for Get. Set. Go! Right?

Bossuet: Isn’t bloc voting frowned upon? I think we should think carefully about all the charities and vote with our conscious. Maybe Age UK

Joly: Like I was leaning towards Get. Set Go! but the walking group does looks fun. Marius always picks the best charities for the group..

Musichetta: Darlings you  _ know _   Get. Set. Go! Is my passion project. That shit is dope like it wasn’t all team sports and competition - it was basically playing!!

Musichetta: And it helped because my mum couldn't afford a sitter. 

Joly: Well you do make compelling arguments madam.

Bossuet: I dare say you do.

Joly: You have swayed us. Body and Soul.

Bossuet: Forsooth alas we have been swayed.

Joly: The fiery beauty has arrested us with rhetoric.

Bossuet: Thou is most correct! Our dusky mistress has championed a worthy cause.

Musichetta: Dorks.

-

Musichetta: Actually you guys were going to vote Get. Set. Go! from the beginning weren't you?

Bossuet: Of course. 

Joly: Double the boyfriends; double the support.

Bossuet: And plus, volunteering there will just be playing outside for two months.

Joly: And it's like extended pediatrics training, i’m sure i’ll be needed to deliver first aid

Musichetta: I love you guys

Joly: we know.

Bossuet: we know.

Musichetta: Dorks.

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **11:15**   
**An email from Enjolras to Grantaire.**

Dear Grantaire,

You’re welcome for the reading material, I now realise, in the sober light of day, that there were a lot of links, it probably would take you all summer to read them! You don’t have to read all them but the ones under the subheading ‘Essential Reading 1’ is a must read. Also the articles under the ‘Must Reads’ subheading, are as the title suggests, must reads. Actually, I love all of the articles so why don’t you ignore me and make your own decisions on what to read? Viva la autonomy!!

Your use of the phrase ‘murder death cult’ is interesting, I thought we were renowned for being a safe space with a slightly radical vibe. It is true, we had some run ins with the police, but we weren’t making trouble, we just organised a couple of protests. I mean it’s not our fault that they escalated into riots. The Les Amis de l’ABC that I started with Courfeyrac and Combeferre was about standing up to the oppressed and triggering a change in society and I’m sorry we came across as a ‘death murder cult’ and I’m really glad you decided to join us.

What course are you doing at the university?

I look forwards to seeing you on Sunday.   
Enjolras 

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **12:01**   
**An Email from Enjolras to the rest of Les Amis**

Dear members of Les Amis de l’ABC

As Courfeyrac illustrated in his email, Combeferre and I are proposing a vote for tomorrow's meeting, as you all are aware, during my year away Les Amis has changed a great deal, some things we have kept; such as our discussions on current social issues and like always, Les Amis is a welcoming and safe space for people from all walks of life. However, there have been changes. A greater emphasis has been placed on smaller community projects and fundraisers instead of the protest and campaigning that we used to do.

Les Amis, I’m not asking us to stop with the charity, that would be hypocritical and wrong, but I am asking that we look at things at a macro level. Politically this has been a tempestuous year, our civil liberties are being curbed by the government, our health service is being slashed and fascism is on the rise. I ask that we focus on the rights of the many instead the few. I propose that we as Les Amis de l’ABC go back to our letter campaign, our awareness programs and our public protests in order to shape a better tomorrow.

After the routine part of our meeting is finished, we will hold a vote, before the vote itself we’ll have a small debate where all members will be allowed to voice their concerns. The vote itself will be a secret ballot, no one will know who voted for what and I promise to accept the results.  

Your’s Sincerely,    
Enjolras.

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **12:05**   
**Text Conversation between Eponine and Grantaire**

Grantaire: Don't worry Ep it was a false alarm.

Grantaire: He emailed me back

Grantaire: It was pretty flirty actually

Eponine: The email he sent to the group was not flirty. It was also sent to the whole group

Grantaire: No he sent me a private one before hand.

Eponine: Oh, did you reply? 

Grantaire: Nope. He asked a question in the email, i’ll answer it tomorrow face to face

Grantaire: And then probably ask if I could buy him a drink

Grantaire: And then charm him so hard that he asks ME on a date.

Grantaire: Well that’s the plan, I’m not sure I’m worth a date though.

Eponine: You really have all of this planned out haven't you? 

Eponine: Also R I'm in a bit of a pickle 

Grantaire: Enjolras is the most unique and good looking person I’ve ever laid my eyes on, you need a plan for that kind of guy. I’m too sub par to seduce him planless. 

Grantaire: Is Gavroche in trouble again? 

Eponine: No! Not that kind of pickle.

Eponine: Actually don't worry it's silly also you’re not sub par! Or worthless. Are you in one of your moods?

-

Eponine: Do you want me to come over?

Grantaire: Nah, I think I need to exercise a bit - clear the old brain etc.

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **12:15**   
**‘The Fencing Bros Group Chat’**

Grantaire: Okay so since it’s close to competition time I was hoping to squeeze two sessions in this week, one this evening and one on Monday.

Bahorel: I’ll go with you today, can't do Monday though, I’m going to surprise Hannah with a home cooked meal!

Marius: What are you cooking her? 

Bahorel: Don't know yet, I asked Cosette for help so whatever it is it's going to be awesome 

Feuilly: Ahhhhh Cosette’s cooking... 

Cosette: Ahem ahem I don't think you understand, i’m not cooking for you Bahorel I'm lending a hand!

Bahorel: Of course. 

Marius: Well R i’ll practice with you on Monday I've got nothing on!! :)

Grantaire: Sweet.

Grantaire: Also guys do you wanna go to the pub tonight? I’ve been having a weird day, I really need to kick back. 

Bahorel: Actually, I was going to invite you to Joly’s film thing 

Cosette: Joly’s having a thing? At his place? 

Grantaire: No he isn't he would've told me. 

Bahorel: Yes, it was last minute. 

Marius: I’m sure he'll text you! I wasn't told either :)

Feuilly: I wasn't told yet either R so it's no big deal 

Grantaire: I mean Jehan did say that he and Joly were planning on hosting a film night at some point.

Grantaire: Sure, okay, i’ll go there then.

Bahorel: Cool! 

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **12:17**   
**The Grantaire Protection Squad**

Bahorel: Joly you and Jehan need to host a film night at your place. 

Bahorel: It's for operation R’s happiness.

Joly: Why would us hosting a film night make R happy?

Bahorel: It was that or getting hammered in a bar.

Jehan: Oooh are we going to invite Enjolras too and leave them alone in a dimly lit room? 

Eponine: So Jehan did you know that our original mission was to keep R away from Captain Cold? 

Jehan: Yes but that's over now! We thought that Enjolras would be mean and harshly reject him

Jehan: Obviously that's not the case. Their star signs match. 

Bahorel: True. And they get on well. They're totally going to bang soon. 

Boseut: Maybe that should be our new project? 

Musichetta: Distract Grantaire with Enjolras’s hot legs? Good plan.

Joly: Again with Enjolras’s legs 

Bossuet: What has he got that we haven't??? 

Joly: Shapely legs probably.

Jehan: Back to film night! We’ll happily host it for true love, won't we Joly? 

Joly: No one has said anything about true love but sure, we’ll host.

Bahorel: Huzzah!!

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **13:15**   
**An Email from Joly to the rest of Les Mis**

Guys, 

Film night at mine and Jehan’s place. Come for half 6. Bring your own snacks and strictly no conversation about tomorrow’s meeting. This is going to be fun afternoon between friends. Courf, could you also bring Bossuet's missing shoes with you too please? You can keep my sexy tie as payment. 

Jollllly. 

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **14:00**   
**The Triumvirate Group Chat**

Courfeyrac: Are we all going to Joly’s place? 

Enjolras: I’ve got no other plans.

Combeferre: Same.

Courfeyrac: Are you guys still sulking? 

Combeferre: No.

Courfeyrac: Come on! You disagreed and then solved the problem like adults.

Courfeyrac: Using democracy!! Enjolras you love democracy!!! Once when you were drunk you said it was the Beyoncé of concepts.

Enjolras: That does sound like something I'd say. 

Combeferre: True. And Enj, I’m sorry.

Enjolras: Yes, I'm sorry too. It’s just that I found it hard adjusting to being back and the two of you - 

Enjolras: You know, being...

Combeferre: Your best friends?

Courfeyrac: Loving you unconditionally despite the change in my relationship with Ferre? 

Enjolras. Yes that. Thanks guys. 

Enjolras: Also just a random question. What’s the normal amount of time to wait for an email reply? 

Combeferre: It’s a Saturday so most companies will respond by Monday.

Courfeyrac: But if it's a cute green eyed artist it may be longer. He’s probably playing hard to get. 

Enjolras: Thank you Combeferre.

Courfeyrac: Hahaha you're welcome Enj ;)

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **15:10**   
**The ‘Les Amis Ladiez’ Group Chat**

Musichetta: Girlies, I just had an epiphany.

Musichetta: I think i’m going to ask the boys to move in with me. They spend most evenings at my place anyway. And Joly mentioned that Jehan was thinking about moving in with Montparnasse.

Musichetta: And lord knows Bossuet needs someone to live with 

Musichetta: What do you think?

Cosette: OMG THAT SOUNDS LOVELY!!! 

Cosette: I am so happy for you! That sounds like a great idea xx

Eponine: If you're sure. Like it is a big step.

Musichetta: True, I mean i’ll sleep on it but yes COSETTE I AM REALLY EXCITED!??!??!! 

Musichetta: What’s happened to me? I’ve become a sap 

Cosette: Hahahaha remember when you and Eponine used to have the badass ice queen vibe going on?

Musichetta: Hahahaha 

Eponine: I still have that vibe!! 

Musichetta: Really Ep? One word: Marius 

Eponine: Oh Marius, I'm not so into him anymore. I’ve sort of got my eye on someone else 

Cosette: Anyone we know??

Eponine: Maybe

Cosette: Coooooool.

Cosette: I’ve got to go. See you girls tonight.

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **20:03**   
**The Grantaire protection Squad**

Bahorel: Enjolras and Grantaire’s little whispered conversation is driving me crazy. 

Joly: I overheard a bit, it isn't even about politics. Who knew Enjolras loved robot wars so much? 

Jehan: They're being disrespectful, they talked over Mufasa’s death!!!! 

Musichetta: Really?? OMG Jehan that's grounds to kick them out.

Bossuet: Well looks like we created a monster couple 

Eponine: Please they're not a couple yet and you guys didn't create them. They’re barely talking. 

Bahorel: Err yes they are talking. Quite a lot actually. Maybe if you were able to tear your eyes from Cosette then you’d know.

Joly: Look at us, surrounded by potential monster couples.

Bahorel: It’s disgusting.

Eponine: I wasn’t even looking at Cossette.

* * *

**June 24th**  
 **23:55**   
**Text Messages between Grantaire and Eponine**

Eponine: So you and Enj looked friendly 

Grantaire: Yes, he's really cool.

Eponine: So, when's the date? 

Grantaire: Soon I hope. He hasn't asked yet but I’m hopeful for tomorrow. 

Eponine: Well good luck.

* * *

**June 25th**  
 **00:13**   
**An Email from Grantaire to Enjolras**

Dear Enjolras 

I had a great time talking to you today, I didn't know that you were such a science fiction enthusiast! The things you learn when discussions on politics are banned eh? I’m going to read Sadie Emmanuel’s book right away, you sold it so well. I didn’t even know communist sci fi was a thing! My reading scope has again been further broadened. Since you’re into science fiction, have you read any of Omar Farah’s stuff? I could lend you a couple of his books if you like.

See you tomorrow    
R

* * *

**June 25th**  
 **00:32**   
**An Email from Enjolras to Grantaire**

Dear R

Again you’re welcome, I just googled Mr Farah’s work, I would love to borrow one of his books. I could bring in the Emmanuel book tomorrow and you could bring the books you were talking about and then we could have a little book exchange, start a sort of two man book club of sorts. What do you think?

Enjolras 

* * *

**June 25th**  
 **00:40**   
**An Email from Grantaire to Enjolras**

Enjolras  
That’s sounds awesome, only, lets not tell Jehan about the two man book club, he’d be distraught we left him out.   
R x

* * *

**June 25th**  
 **00:43**   
**An Email from Enjolras to Grantaire**

R-  
That sounds like a plan   
Goodnight   
E x


	4. enjolras is forlorn

* * *

**June 25th**  
**18:30**  
**Transcript of the ‘Les Amis’ meeting [Part 1]**

Courfeyrac: Okay Bahorel it's half six so the meeting has officially started. I put the dictaphone on so unless you want a permanent record of the conversation you and Feuilly are having, I suggest you quiet down.

Jehan: Is this story about your naughty adventures again Bahorel? 

Bossuet: Oh I love those stories 

Bahorel: Yep and this one was a belter!

[Laugher.] 

Feuilly: Ha that was a pun!! Put a pound in the jar.

Marius: What was a pun? 

Marius: I don't get it 

Feuilly: Don't worry Marius I’ll tell you when you're older 

Enjolras: Okay guys this the last time... 

Feuilly: Sorry, we’ll be quiet from now.

Enjolras: Now, first order of business. The summer charity.

Enjolras: Okay to remind you of the nominees they are - Age UK, Get Set Go, The Animal Shelter and The Gardening Project.

Enjolras: Hands up for Age UK.

Cosette: Am I honestly the only one with my hand up? You guys have no respect for the elderly.

Cosette: Oh Eponine!! You've got your hands up too! That’s nice. 

Enjolras: And for Get Set Go. 

Cosette: The only reason you guys all want to back that is because you get to play all day.

Enjolras: And for The animal- 

Musichetta: Actually Enj Get. Set. Go! won it can't be beaten.

Jehan: Oh yes! I can’t wait to teach the children how to make straw hats. 

[Bossuet and Joly start singing ‘We are the Champions’ by Queen]

Enjolras: Oh okay then. Quiet down guys. We’re moving onto our next order of business. Who has any news they'd like to share with the group?

* * *

**June 25th**  
**23:20**  
**An Email from Cosette to Jean Valjean [Part 1]**

Dearest Papa, 

How are you? What city are you and Javert in now? According to my map it’s probably Athens, how it there? Is it really hot? I do hope you’re buying me a souvenir in every city like you promised me! So Papa, I’m sorry to double email you but there has been a development in my life that I must share with you!! Don’t worry it’s good (well great actually).

Today we had an Amis meeting- the meeting which I told you that I was scared would change the group. Well not much changed, a couple of interpersonal relationships got a shake up but I think things will remain broadly the same, activism wise. Actually i’ll tell you everything Papa because I know how much you love some drama ;)

Well not drama per say, but the meeting was a little more dramatic than the usual meetings, I guess a couple of personalities clashed a little...

* * *

**June 25th**  
**18:40**  
**Transcript of the ‘Les Amis’ meeting [Part 2]**

Marius: Actually I have something to say. A couple of you already know this but I thought I should come out to the rest of the group first, you know formally.

Jehan: What? Oh my… Marius are you gay? 

Grantaire: This is the best day of my life.

Courfeyrac: Oh my god, i’d have never started dating Ferre if I knew you were gay.

Eponine: Shut up Courf we all know you harboured a crush on Combeferre years before you met Marius.

Courfeyrac: But still! 

Feuilly: I get what you mean Courfeyrac, i’m thinking about leaving Greg now. 

Bossuet: I’m thinking about leaving BOTH OF my partners.

Bahorel: I’m thinking about turning gay.

Marius: GUYS! Calm down a little i’m not gay. I’m asexual.

Joly: Oh. That explains a lot actually 

Marius: Why does that make sense? 

Grantaire: Because when we first met, I asked if you ever had a girlfriend and you replied that you were single by choice. I always wondered why you over emphasised the word choice in that sentence. 

Marius: Well now you know.

Combeferre: Okay then team, does anyone have any questions for Marius?

Musichetta: Yes I do, well Marius I have some idea, but could you explain to us what you mean when you say you're asexual? 

Marius: Of course! Well for me personally, I’m not just asexual I’m also aromatic. That means that I don't feel or desire romantic or sexual attraction but I do love people platonically and I feel familial love and they're really really incredibly important to me but it's a no on the romance or sex for me I’m afraid.

Courfeyrac: And that's the true explanation on how you managed to resist me for a year and a half. 

[Laughter]

Eponine: That’s really interesting Marius, i’m glad you told us, would you like to do an ace awareness thing sometime this summer? You never really hear about asexuality much 

Marius: That's true, I could do something. 

Eponine: Make badges? Have a speech at the youth centre?

Marius: Oooooh the youth centre’s a great idea Eponine, i’m sure there are other people - young people who need reassurance about the validity of asexuality.

Marius: And we can also have a -

Enjolras: Okay guys into our third order of business 

Enjolras: R, why are you looking at me like that?

Grantaire: Because you cut off Marius. That was rude.

Enjolras: Oh sorry, carry on Marius. 

Marius: Nope it's cool. You carry on.

Enjolras: Okay so - 

Cosette: - Umm Enj could we take a small break? Get some drinks?

Grantaire: Oh please, I really need some drinks. 

Enjolras: Yep sure 

Grantaire: So Marius what else could we do to raise ace awareness-

Enjolras: Courf please stop recording - break conversations are not official.

* * *

**June 25th**  
**23:25**  
**An email from Cosette to Jean Valjean [Part 2]**

....The meeting started off okay, we went through the usual admin. Eponine caught me before the meeting and told me that there was something she needed to tell me later, she was pretty adamant that we needed to have a chat, looking me dead in the eye and clapping my hand in a vice like grip, there was something beautifully intense in her expression Papa, something which caused me to hope.

My theory was solidified by the way R kept on glancing at me during the break; Grantaire (have you met him yet? You’d love him) was a little merry from the wine and he would repeatedly catch my eye and comically wriggle his eyebrows at me, causing Eponine to poke him hard in the ribs. It was rather funny. Well R had quite a bit to drink and Eponine needed to keep an eye on him so unfortunately we didn’t get to have our chat over the break...

* * *

**June 25th**  
**19:00**  
**Transcript of the ‘Les Amis’ meeting [Part 3]**

Joly: Okay guys, settle down. It’s time to discuss the main order of business. So, up first we have Enjolras with his motion on how to change Les Amis.

Enjolras: Excuse me Joly but it isn't a change it’s reverting back to the original way that we ran things. If anything it’s anti-change.

Enjolras: Now Joly please sit, I'll hand these out. If you read these leaflets you’ll see a summary of my main arguments for reform. 

Bahorel: Don't get me wrong Enjolras, I love a good protest, especially when we get to punch people but why should we have them? 

Enjolras: First of all, we don't punch people in our protests. Secondly we protest for the same reason we do charity work only with protesting we help more people.

Grantaire: That is… just plain stupid.

Enjolras: Yes R, do you have a question? 

Grantaire: We don't help more people by protesting we get more done doing charity work.

[Multiple people: Hear hear]

Enjolras: What did you say? It's not just protest, we have letter writing campaigns and petitions and someone needs to put the fascists in their place.

Grantaire: But that's not helpful. Wearing black and screaming at fascists is dumb. It doesn't work. It’s time consuming and it makes us look like a crazy leftist fringe group.

Eponine: R, careful about how you talk - but I broadly agree.

Enjolras: Society needs to change and we need to make that change!

Combeferre: But as a small group we don't have such a big impact.

Enjolras: People will join us eventually, look at how many of us there are now! And if we merge with some other groups around campus…

Cosette: It’s too violent and the only other people who’d join us are the anarchists and i’m never joining forces with them.

Enjolras: It’ll all be worth it if we change even one mind -

Grantaire: - People suck and never change so why spend our time and resources trying to change their minds? It’s pointless and silly. 

Grantaire: Humanity sucks and will never change. Enjolras, champion a new cause because you’re going to fail..

Grantaire: In fact I would go as far as saying that there are two absolutes in life; we shall all die and we will all achieve nothing.

* * *

**June 25th**  
**23:30**  
**An email from Cosette to Jean Valjean [Part 3]**

...Oh Papa, it was after the break that the meeting went a bit sour. The debate got rather intense. The majority of us were against Enjolras’ motion and I think he felt a bit ganged up on. It got a bit too much for him. At one point Grantaire said that protests were pointless and Enjolras’ face became a black cloud. He stood up; scraping his chair loudly against the floor and waited until the room was silent to shout.

“What do you know about anything Grantaire?”. He started to walk forwards until he was inches from R’s face, he lent further forwards and hissed, “If you don't agree with the people’s power to change then why are you sitting here and taking up space? You’re a bit of a waste aren’t you?” 

Papa, I have never seen a face look so blank, Grantaire just calmly stood up and walked out. He didn't even fetch his coat, he just left and as soon as we heard the door click behind home everyone turned on Enjolras.

* * *

**June 25th**  
**19:40**  
**Transcript of the ‘Les Amis’ meeting [Part 4]**

Feuilly: Enjolras you've gone too far.

Eponine: I thought you liked Grantaire what on earth was that over reaction for?

Bossuet: He didn’t mean to sound dismissive. His argument wasn’t about you, not really.

Musichetta: He can be a dick but he’s mostly a good person going through a tough time, I think you ought to apologise.

Jehan: I think so too, also, may I ask why you got so angry?.

Enjolras: I don't know. I just felt betrayed I guess?

Bossuet: What the fuck? Betrayed? Did the two of you swear an oath of some sort? 

Enjolras: No I really liked him and then he says something like that 

Bossuet: So people you like can't have differing opinions.

Enjolras: No! I didn't mean to get angry I wasn't angry at him. I was angry at all of you.

Enjolras: My club, my friends, my parents...

Enjolras: Why does everything always have to change? It’s only been a year and literally every fucking thing is different, I come back and it’s like It’s a Wonderful Life. It’s like I never fucking existed it’s -

Combeferre: - Courf dear, please stop recording.

* * *

**June 25th**  
**23:35**  
**An email from Cosette to Jean Valjean [Part 4]**

We made him cry Papa, Enjolras, ‘Captain Cold’ sat in the Musain sobbing. It was so bizarre like watching the pope cry, no one knew what to do, we all just watched him as he sobbed. I think Marius had a little cry too - I don't blame him, Enjolras has such a pure face that it would've broke your heart to see him. 

After a few minutes of Enjolras sobbing and us watching Courfeyrac walked him outside and the two of them had a chat whilst Combeferre salvaged to the rest of the meeting, he should go into diplomacy, not medicine, the world needs a person like Ferre sorting out its problems. With the Enjolras drama hanging over our heads it proved a bit difficult to get anything done and we postponed the vote for a later date. 

I walked home with Eponine, I mean she walked me home since her flat is in the opposite direction to ours, it was lovely of her to go out of her way to walk with me, especially as she was fretting over Grantaire, I guess the theatrics in of the meeting distracted her from asking me out, I thought about doing it myself but every time I turned to her my tongue turned to lead in my mouth. I hope to be braver next time.

Cosette x

* * *

**June 26th**  
**00:13**  
**The Grantaire Protection Squad group chat**

Eponine:Guys where's R?

Joly: He hasn't gone home?

Eponine: Nope.

Eponine: Does anyone know where he is?

Musichetta: He’s not here 

Bossuet: Or here 

Eponine: Shit. Bahorel go to The Corinth.

Eponine: and I will try the pub near me.

Jehan: I’ll call up the others. 

Eponine: Oh gosh I really hope he’s not too shitfaced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and say hi at http://notsobloodymary.tumblr.com/


	5. Grantaire the Thorn

* * *

**June 26th**  
**07:30**  
**The Grantaire Protection Society group chat**

Musichetta: Any sign? 

Jehan: Nope. 

Eponine: I’m with Bahorel right now and all we know is that he spent some time at the Corinth and then moved on. 

Eponine: Give us a shout out if any of you learn anything new.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**07:35**  
**An assortment of messages on Grantaire’s phone.**

Bossuet: I won't come and fetch you or judge you or even tell the others but could you message me/call me/ send me a fucking carrier pigeon to tell me where you are R??? 

Bossuet: Please, we’re all worried about you dawg. Bahorel spent all night driving around looking for you. 

Bossuet: Just a message. Or a call. Please 

Bossuet: If you're reading this I love you.

-

Cosette: We’re calling up the police soon. The others have told me that you tend to go AWOL when things get tough and that’s okay. Mostly. But if your phone is on and you can see this please say something to someone please. We’re all worried.

-

Jehan: I know you're alright, I contacted your spirit and it seemed chill. Just tell the others okay? They're not reassured by my skills for some reason. 

-

Feuilly: Hey man, the guys probably called you/messaged you already. I’m not pleading for you to come back but I’m just messaging to tell you that I’m going to work right now and that I’ve put my keys in the flowerpot. Cheers x 

-

Musichetta: When you come back. And I know you will, I’m going to beat you up in revenge for all the pain you caused me/Eponine/Bahorel. Xxxx 

-

Eponine: Hey dude, are you alive? Msg me back when you get this. Or like whatever idc what you do, you're a big boy. 

Eponine: Okay, I lied. I was playing hard to get, I do care. A little. 

Eponine: Actually it's a lot. Please call me, i’m besides myself with worry. 

-

Marius: You should answer your phone. 

-

Combeferre: Grantaire, Eponine called me, she says you're missing? Is everything alright? 

-

Enjolras: Sorry.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**08:15**  
**The ‘Les Amis’ Group Chat**

Grantaire: Guys I’m alive, I just got home and would like to spend the day alone. Thank you. 

Bossuet: Aye

Bahorel: Huzzah!!!

* * *

**June 26th**  
**10:10**  
**A Text Conversion between Enjolras to Marius**

Enjolras: Hey, it was really brave of you to come out as ace yesterday, I just want you to know that. I feel as if I came across as a little dismissive but I’m not. You have my full 100% support.

Marius: Hey Enj, I never doubted your support.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**11:20**  
**An Email from Grantaire to Enjolras**

Enjolras, 

This is an Email in two parts, the first half is an apology and the second half is an admonishment. 

First of all I’d like to say sorry about my behaviour at The Musain yesterday, I was drunk, argumentative and crass. I let my personal problems come into a serious meeting and ruined the evening and for that I am sorry. If I’m allowed to come back to another Les Amis meeting, I can't promise that’ll stop being a cynic, I can assure you that my behaviour will be a lot better. 

Now for part two. How dare you speak to me like that? Shouting in my face -  calling me a waste of space? I am a flawed human being with fucking feelings. And you know what I have spent fucking YEARS in therapy getting over my learned maladaptive behaviours, I mean I sometimes slip and get back into self criticism and drinking too much but those are my mistakes to make. How dare you, Mr. Enjolras with no surname, make me feel inferior? No. I’m not having that. I expect an apology from you pronto and not a shitty i’m sorry text. Something more substantive. 

Grantaire.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**12:09**  
**The Triumvirate Group Chat.**

Enjolras: Guys, I like Grantaire. 

Combeferre: I know you do, he's likable and a friend to us all. So go and apologise.

Enjolras: No I like-like him.

Courfeyrac: Well no shit Sherlock 

Enjolras: You knew? 

Courfeyrac: Look at the email I sent you a week ago. I always knew. 

Combeferre: Well I knew but didn't think you'd ever tell us. 

Enjolras: How? Like I only knew for like 6 hours. Whilst I found him attractive I didn’t feel the need to pursue a relationship until now. 

Enjolras: I have completely blown it. He sent me the angriest email ever.

Combeferre: No you haven’t

Courfeyrac: Just send a groveley email, tell him you like him and then BAM take him for dinner.

Courfeyrac: Trust me Enj, I’m dating the sexiest man in London

Combeferre: Not England? Or even Great Britain?

Courfeyrac: Well I haven’t seen you in a while… and I do need reminding….

Enjolras: GUYS THIS IS A GROUP CHAT FOR GOODNESS’ SAKE

Combeferre: You’re right, I’m sorry.

Courfeyrac: I’m not. You’re just acting prude-y because you’re sexually frustrated.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**12:18**  
**An email from Eponine to Grantaire (the angriest email ever)**

Dearest Fucking R

This is an email from a former friend, she goes by the name Eponine? Remember her? I don’t think you do dickwad so let me remind you of her. She spent a shitton of hours hanging around your damp ass doorway, calling you and fucking PRAYING to every deity she knows until Bahorel (the saint) dragged her inside and made her a hot chocolate like a friend should. She called everyone you know, she went out at 3am walking the streets in search of you. And do you know what? She was searching for you until 8 AM until you dropped her a message. A text message. On the group chat.

Why couldn’t you call me? Why is your shitty phone switched off now??? YOU’RE MAKING ME EMAIL YOU BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH I AM SO SO SO ANGRY I WANT TO HEAR THAT YOU’RE ALRIGHT.

Years. Fucking years R that’s how long you’ve been a bloody thorn on my side. And for the most part you’re a good friend, yes you ignore me and treat me like shit occasionally but Gavroche likes you and you let me live with you when I sort of ran away from home, and it’s because of those instances of friendship that you're still alive tit face. Because otherwise I would have killed your stupid face.

I have so much more to write but i am so angry I have a headache so no. 

Call me  
Eponine.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**13:00**  
**An Email from Grantaire to Eponine**

Dearest Eponine   
You're not my mother. Back off. I am okay. Chill.  
Love R.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**13:16**  
**The Grantaire Protection Squad**

Eponine: The group has been disbanded. That fucker can care for himself now.

Bahorel: really?

* * *

**June 26th**

**14:57**  
**An Email from Fuelily to Eponine**

Ep

I just talked to Bahorel and I think you need to calm down with the anger at R. Apart from a little drunkenness he’s been fine lately. You know what he’s like, he isn't made of porcelain, he’s strong and he needs his space. It’s lovely that you try hard to make him happy but it’s probably time to back away now, the guy’s almost 21.

Also, how comes I’m not a member of his protection society/ glorified fan club? You should probably reinstate it - it’s cute. 

Feulily.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**15:00**  
**Text Messages between Feuilly and Grantaire**

Feuilly: Hey dude. That disappearance thing was not cool, everyone was worried sick so Apologise to everyone and start being a friend okay? 

Grantaire: Yeah but I needed the space. And I am a friend.

Feuilly: Right now? No you're not. Friendship is a two way street, you took and now you give back. 

Grantaire: To Eponine? 

Feuilly: To everyone, even Enjolras. But first Eponine. I trust you to do the right thing.

Grantaire: Okay I will. But Enjolras isn't my friend. I barely know him.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**15:12**  
**An Email from Eponine to Feuilly**

Dear F

I hate it when you’re right and I can’t add you, you’ll only take over the group with your sneaky wiseness.

Ep.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**15:30**  
**Text Messages between Grantaire and Cosette**

Grantaire: Hey I fucked up and I need your help to make it right. I have an idea to make it up to Eponine and I need your help.

Cosette: Sure, would you like me to come over? 

Grantaire: I’ll meet you in the gym in 10 mins. We can discuss the plan whilst we fence.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**16:45**  
**Text messages between Cosette and Eponine.**

Cosette: Hey, could you meet me in the park in two hours?

Eponine: Yeah sure! I’m in the area so I can just swing by. Like whenever, all casual. Whatever, soon. 

Cosette: So… in two hours? Right? 

Eponine: Yep.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**16:47**  
**Text Messages between Eponine and Musichetta**

Eponine: If you were about to ask someone out but they sent you a dorky text, would you still ask them out?

Musichetta:Err I would? My boyfriends are pretty dorky. I think Cosette would too. 

Eponine: Who said I was talking about Cosette? 

Musichetta: Please. Ep. If you weren’t you’d be messaging me on the girls’ group chat. 

Eponine: Oh. Yeah. 

Eponine: Have you asked the boys to move in with you? 

Musichetta: No, I got distracted with the R drama but I will - after you ask out Cosette that is. 

Eponine: Hmph. I need to go, we’re meeting up in a bit and I need to straighten my hair. 

Musichetta: hope you get laid tonight x

* * *

**June 26th**  
**16:55**  
**Text Messages between Cosette and Grantaire**

Cosette: Are you sure this amount of theatrics are needed

Grantaire: Yes, you seduce her, I apologise and then she forgives me. Then the two of you go off and do whatever 

Cosette: Okay… but what does the park have to do with it? Like I could meet her in a cafe or something? 

Grantaire: No, the park is the only way I can plausibly bump into you. 

Cosette: You don't have to bump into us, just text her. I’ll even put in a good word for you? 

Grantaire: Okay. But tell her how much of an awesome friend I am. 

Cosette: Okay. She’s on her way. Wish me luck.

* * *

**June 26th**  
**18:25**  
**A Text message from Eponine to Grantaire**

Eponine: Maybe it’s cos I’m going to get laid pretty soon but thank you for arranging this for me. Cosette told me everything. You are a good friend. Just don't do it again. Okay?

* * *

**June 26th**  
**19:20**  
**An email from Courfeyrac to Grantaire**

Yo R

First things first, don’t tell Enjolras about this email - he will literally skin me alive. Second of all I’d like to apologise on behalf of Enjolras. He was a real dick yesterday and it wasn’t about you really. I mean that doesn’t excuse it but please don’t take the things he said too seriously. He’s been away for a while and it was hard coming back - none of us considered that it would be this difficult but he's been struggling with all the changes this year.

Also Enj likes you a lot. Even if he’s known you for just a week. He doesn’t date much and when he does he goes for serious scholarly types like him. But with you it was an instant attraction, like a ‘their eyes met across the crowded room’ kind of thing. This crazy amount of chemistry you two have could result in something or it could be nothing but I wish the two of you could try and see if something does happen.

So here’s my proposal. Go out to Sam’s coffee place tomorrow at 6pm, I’ll drag him there too and buy him a coffee. Maybe they’ll be something between you two maybe there won’t. Try it out for me? Please? I have a feeling if you leave it too long the two of you could learn to hate one another.

Never tell Enj I emailed you - I’m grossly overstepping here.  
Courf.

* * *

**June 27th**  
**00:10**  
**The Grantaire Protection Squad**

Eponine: And we’re back. 

Jehan: it was only a matter of time

Bosset: Aye

Bahorel: Huzzah


	6. watch the date; grab some poporn

* * *

**June 27th**   
**09:45**   
**An Email from Cosette to Jean Valjean**

Papa!  
I was going to wait until you got back (only one more week! Eeek!!!) but I was too excited. I needed to tell you NOW. Can you guess what it is? Can you?? I bet you can…

YES I AM NOW OFFICIALLY DATING EPONINE! Omg isn't that the most wonderful news you’ve ever heard? I asked her out last night, it was really romantic - in the park, flowers swaying in the breeze, the whole shebang. I wasn't going to do it but Grantaire made me. He wanted to put her into a good mood for messing up the other day. Isn't that lovely of him? But also really Slytherin at the same time.

Well I’m sorry this email is so short, I have a lot to do - Ep’s coming round for lunch and I need to tidy the flat, do my hair… oh I can't wait! What should I make her for lunch? Actually don't answer, you won't be able to get back to me in time.

Tell Javert I got the girl!  
Cosette xx

* * *

**June 27th**   
**10:30**   
**Text Messages between Eponine and Grantaire**

Eponine: Thank you again for last night, Cosette and I both needed a shove in the right direction. We still need to talk you and me. I’m meeting Cosette for lunch today, how about afterwards at around 6?  
Grantaire: Sorry, I have a sort of date with Enjolras this evening. Tomorrow? You can come round for breakfast before you leave for work?  
Eponine: A date? Who asked who out?  
Grantaire: Neither of us. It was Courfeyrac.  
Eponine: Courf? Actually I don't want to/need to know. What time/place?  
Grantaire: Sam’s at 6. Are you still up for the breakfast tomorrow?  
Eponine: Yes. And good luck with the date x

* * *

**June 27th**   
**10:00**   
**The Grantaire Protection Society**

Eponine: So, Grantaire has a ‘sort of date’ at Sam’s tonight…  
Bossuet: Enjolras?  
Jehan: What’s a sort of date? And are you making this up to take the heat from you and Cosette?  
Jehan: Montparnasse saw the two of you making out in the park.  
Joly: Omg really? Are you two together?  
Eponine: Yes. And that’s all you need to know.  
Musichetta: And to think that the two of you were brought together by Marius.  
Bahorel: How was Marius the catalyst?  
Eponine: Shut up Chetta  
Musichetta: They were brought together by their mutual crush on him.  
Jehan: That’s so romantic!  
Bossuet: I agree with Jehan.  
Eponine: Anyways. Sam’s at 6. Who's going to be the lookout?  
Joly: Isn't it unethical to spy on a friend?  
Bahorel: No it isn't. I’ll do it.  
Musichetta: I may pop by for a second or two.  
Eponine: Okay, whoever goes - remember to be subtle and I want every detail!!

* * *

**June 27th**   
**13:17**   
**Text Messages between Courfeyrac and Enjolras**

Courfeyrac: Hey dude! I’ve been having trouble with Combeferre lately. Relationship trouble. Can you meet me at Sam’s at around 6 to discuss it with me?  
Enjolras: Are you okay?? Of course i’ll meet you! I’m free right now if you’d like me to come round??  
Courfeyrac: No it’s okay! I’d like to spend sometime alone, and mope. Over Combeferre - because of the relationship troubles.  
Enjolras: Okay then... Stay strong, I’ll see you then x

* * *

**June 27th**   
**13:30**   
**Text Messages between Courfeyrac and Marius**

Courfeyrac: Hey Marius, are you in your room?  
Marius: Yh, do you want me to come to the living room to chat?  
Courfeyrac: Actually no. I wanted to ask you a favour?  
Marius: No you can't make all of my jeans into cutoffs. It may come as a surprise to you but I LIKE having my knees covered.  
Courfeyrac: I’m telling you dude, once you embrace the no trousers life, there is no turning back.  
Courfeyrac: But that’s besides the point. Could you supervise Enjolras’ blind date from afar for me? It’s at Sam’s at 6.  
Marius: Sure. Why can't you do it?  
Courfeyrac: I’m luring him there under false pretences. He may get angry and violent if he sees me.  
Marius: Enjolras is ever violent.  
Courfeyrac: pls  
Marius: Fine.

* * *

**June 27th**   
**15:00**   
**Text Messages between Bahorel and Feuilly.**

Bahorel: Hey dude, you wanna spy on R’s hot date tonight?  
Feuilly: I thought you were going to hang out with Hannah?  
Feuilly: Speaking of Hannah, how’s the search for the anniversary gift coming along?  
Bahorel: It’s ‘girl’s night’ and I’m not buying her anything, I’m going to pamper her for 48 hours.  
Feuilly: Cheap!!!.  
Bahorel: Whatever, our love goes beyond capitalism. You in?  
Feuilly: I would love to spy on R.

* * *

**June 27th**   
**16:01**   
**Text Messages between Courfeyrac and Grantaire.**

Courfeyrac: Are you ready? Only two hours left.  
Grantaire: Yep. I am surprisingly zen about all this.  
Courfeyrac: Come in a little early and sit in the booth to the far left. He will 100% turn up.  
Courfeyrac: Good luck.

* * *

**June 27th**   
**17:30**   
**The JMB Group Chat**

Musichetta: I tried to say last night but I was too nervous to ask you to your faces  
Musichetta: But would you two. Like to move in with me?  
Musichetta: Not right away but soon. I love the two of you so much! And I want to spend my mornings and my evenings with you two. What do you say?  
Joly: Oh M’lady! You are so smooth with thy offer. Thou have swept me off my feet. Of course I shall live with thee forevermore!  
Bossuet: Yes. A thousand times yes.  
Musichetta: Dorks.  
Joly: You love us for it  
Musichetta: Barely.  
Bossuet: Hey Jollllly and Chetta I know you're not a big fan of spying but R’s date is starting soon, would you like to come and spy on them?  
Joly: I am in such a good mood that I’m willing to discard my morals for this evening.  
Musichetta: I’ll meet you two there. We can discuss the logistics of The Move when we get there.

* * *

**June 27th**   
**18:01**   
**A Text Message from Enjolras to Courfeyrac**

Enjolras: YOU ARE DEAD.

June 27th  
18:05  
The Grantaire Protection Squad

Bahorel: Yo Ep I think you're the only squad member not here.  
Jehan: Even non squad Les Amis are here to spy.  
Eponine: I’m still with Cosette, keep me posted.

* * *

**June 27th**   
**18:11**   
**The Les Amis Group Chat**

Feuilly: What are you guys all doing here  
Bossuet: Don't use this chat! They'll know we’re here  
Bahorel: Don’t worry, Enjolras is too polite to look at his phone during a date and the only thing R can see are Enjolras’ eyes.  
Marius: It’s really romantic. Like isn't R the most intense person you’ve ever seen?  
Courfeyrac: Yes Marius, my young padawan! Report everything you see to me.  
Musichetta: OMG I think Enjolras’ hand is inching towards his???  
Joly: R is being oblivious.  
Joly: Can anyone hear what they're saying?  
Feuilly: Yes, they're talking about Courfeyrac.  
Marius: Well he did arrange all of this.  
Courfeyrac: Is Enj really angry?  
Bossuet: Nah they're laughing.  
Combeferre: I don't approve of your actions guys but quick question; is Enjolras playing with his hair?  
Jehan: How did you know he was?  
Combeferre: You guys can all go home now. This date will go well.  
Bahorel: Nooo! We want to watch it go well!!!  
Feuilly: Yh - I think they're discussing rules now?  
Musichetta: I’m not a lip reading pro but it looks like they're discussing dating rules? Does that mean they're meeting up again??  
Bossuet: OMG HORAAAY!!!!!!!!  
Combeferre: For a uni bases social justice society, don’t you think we’re being very intrusive?  
Eponine: Shut it Ferre and let us have our fun.  
Joly: So there’s a second date?  
Joly: This news makes me... Jollllly!!  
Marius: Wait. I just made eye contact with R.  
Jehan: Me too.  
Bahorel: Shoot. Everyone out. Now!

* * *

**June 27th**   
**19:15**   
**The Les Amis Group Chat**

Feuilly: OMG guys, way to be subtle. You sounded like a herd of buffalo whilst you were exiting the coffee house.  
Enjolras: I knew you were there the whole time. I was just trying to ignore you.  
Grantaire: I didn't, I was being a good date and giving Enjolras my undivided attention.  
Enjolras: That's sweet.  
Courfeyrac: Erm Enjolras sweetie, this is a group chat <3  
Enjolras: Shut up.

* * *

**J une 27th**  
**20:16**   
**Text Messages between Eponine and Cosette**

Eponine: Just texting my girlfriend to tell her that I’m home safe  
Cosette: Texting my girlfriend back to say that I’m glad that she’s safe and that she should take care.

* * *

**June 27th**   
**20:34**   
**Text Message from Enjolras to Combeferre**

Enjolras: Tell your boyfriend that just because this time his meddling worked it doesn't mean he can go round interfering whenever he wants. Also I’m on my way home x

* * *

**June 27th**   
**20:45**   
**Text Messages between Courfeyrac and Combeferre**

Courfeyrac: Has Enjolras come home?  
Combeferre: Nope. But he did text me to say that he had a great time and that he’s on his way.  
Courfeyrac: I knew that. This was me reminding you that you owe me £20 from our bet. They are totally together.  
Combeferre: You totally inteferred, would they have started dating if you didn’t ease things along?  
Courfeyrac: That wasn’t against the rules  
Combeferre: Fine.  
Combeferre: Can I pay you another way?  
Courfeyrac: Hmm i’m not sure. Come round and show me what you mean exactly. Where a white shirt and suspenders as well please.  
Combeferre: Yes boss.

* * *

**June 27th**   
**21:30**   
**An Email from Enjolras to Grantaire**

Dear R

I think I said everything I needed to say over coffee just now, so I’m not sure why I’m emailing you. Maybe to say thank you for forgiving me? Or perhaps the true reason is that even after just knowing you for like 5 days I sort of don't want this date to end. I want to see you tomorrow and probably also the next day after that too and so on and so forth. I have so much to say to you. I have so much I want to hear you say. So tomorrow?

Love Enjolras

* * *

**June 27th**   
**21:31**   
**A Text Message from Grantaire to Enjolras**

Grantaire: Call me.

* * *

**June 28th**   
**00:16**   
**An Email From Grantaire to Joly**

Dearest Jollllly

I just got off the phone with Enj. It was magic. I think we're going to be great together. We spoke for hours? After speaking for hours on our date. We didn't kiss but there's no hurry. We have tomorrow and the next day and everyday after that if I play my cards right. I’m no longer wild and impatient, I can tell everything is going to be alright.

I asked you if love was real a week ago, that was stupid. I know/knew love was real. I’m not in love with Enjolras, not yet anyway. I’m in love with you. With Eponine, with Musichetta and Bahorel and Bossuet. I love Bossuet and Marius and Cosette with all my heart. I even love Courfeyrac and Combeferre even though I haven't known them for too long and because you guys all love Enjolras I know our relationship will go well. We both have the best friends looking out for us. We both have you guys to teach us what love is.

Thank you for being there.  
R

* * *

**June 28th**   
**01:20**   
**An Email From Grantaire to Eponine**

Eponine.  
Darling. Dearest. Beloved. Did I ever tell you that you were the bestest friend, money can buy? I probably didn't because I was formerly a terrible friend. I’ve since tuned the corner and am now a better person. Starting now.

I know you've been worrying about me - I could sense it whenever we went out - the shifty glances and organising things for me to do this week to keep me busy. I don't know if you know this but there was no need, I was okay (apart from the small hiccup at the meeting) I have you and with a friend like you what else do I need?

Thank you for making me smile again.  
R  
P.S. Pass my love onto the others - I know you guys have a little club to look out for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!!!  
> Now what would you like me to do next?  
> An overindulgent sequel set one year later with like no drama and lots of fluff for every pairing   
> OR  
> a Courferre prequel called 'Dear Enjolras' where both Courfeyrac and Combeferre pine for each other in their emails to Enjolras whilst he's away - expect like all the tropes.
> 
> So which one? Please vote in the comments below!


End file.
